une journée ensoleillée sur le Sunny go
by MiissPeronna
Summary: une journée ensoleillée sur le Sunny


OS Zolu

Bonne lecture !

C'était une journée ensoleillée sur le Sunny go, il y avait une légère brise qui faisait un bien fou par rapport à la chaleur. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, Luffy était sur sa proue et regardait la mer avec un regard vide. Il était bizarre en ce moment, il rêvassait beaucoup, rigolait avec moins d'entrain qu'avant thriller barks et il passait ses journées à l'infirmerie au cas où Zoro se réveillerait. Il avait changé depuis et personne ne sait pourquoi à part une personne : Robin.

Flash-back

Quand Sanji l'avait retrouvé en sang, il avait tout de suite appelé Chopper qui s'était empressé de l'emmener dans le bâtiment. Luffy était en train de danser quand il le vit passer, sur le dos de Sanji qui suivait chopper à l'intérieur du bâtiment, derrière eux. Il se stoppa net, ce figea et perdit son sourire. Il l'avait regardé passer sans rien dire, il venait de voir passer son meilleur ami en sang entre la vie et la mort, les autres étaient aussi choqués que lui, mais lui, quelque chose en lui plutôt, c'était cassé et il avait mal. Ils se regardaient tous, se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Une fois que Chopper eut fini, il leur avait dit qu'il était dans un sale état et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Ils firent une fête pour célébrer leur victoire mais avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude, pensant à Zoro. Luffy lui était resté près de lui, les yeux cachés par son chapeau. Il veillait sur lui.

Fin flash-back

Il s'en voulait, s'en voulait tellement !

Oui, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour battre Kuma, qu'il avait été trop faible, qu'il n'avait pas pu les protéger et surtout lui, c'était à cause de lui que son second se retrouvait dans cette état, ses compagnons avaient beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, le rassurer, il n'y croyait pas et se sentait toujours coupable.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et rien.

Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'il se réveilla.

Chooper venais de se réveiller et comme à son habitude, il alla à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Luffy endormit sur une chaise, il se dit qu'il avait du rester près de lui toute la nuit. Il le réveilla doucement, Luffy s'assis plus près du lit de Zoro et avança doucement sa main et prit celle de Zoro, pendant que Chopper l'examinait, lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement. Ayant la tête baisser, il la releva immédiatement et put voir les paupières de Zoro s'ouvrir doucement puis papillonner. Zoro essaya de se relever mais fut pris d'une vive douleur dans le ventre tandis que Chopper lui disait rapidement de se recoucher et Luffy lui sauta au cou.

- Tu es enfin réveillé !

Zoro écarquilla les yeux avant de resserrer l'étreinte de Luffy, fermant les yeux et savourant le contact.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelque instant avant de se séparer, Luffy rougissant légèrement. Chopper dit à Zoro qu'il reviendrait, qu'il devait se reposer et ne pas bouger, puis partit les laissant seuls.

Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux.

Quand Luffy brisa le silence pesant : Je…je peux te poser une question ? Zorro le regarda :

- Hn…si tu veux.

Luffy, qui le regardait toujours dans les yeux, baissa la tête en sentent ces yeux s'embués de larmes.

«- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Zorro sans comprendre, le regardant toujours.

- Oui… Pourquoi, pourquoi tu as fais ça…?

- … C'est mon devoir… En tant que Second. Il fallait que je le fasse, sinon il t'aurait emmener et ça, il baissa les yeux,… ça, je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas ! le laisser faire alors, même si j'aurais pu y laisser la vie, il marqua une pause et Luffy redressa la tête, ses yeux embués de larmes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir, et bien je l'aurais fait pour que toi tu restes auprès d'eux et continue pour réaliser ton rêve…voila pourquoi ». Termina-t-il la voix baisse.

Luffy le regardait toujours quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues.

« -Mais tu as pensé à moi ? Zoro releva la tête rencontrant le visage de Luffy débordant de larmes et de tristesse. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! , cria Luffy, tu as pensé à ma souffrance ! A ce que j'aurais du surmonter ! Je n'aurais même pas pu, ça j'aurais trop souffert, termina-t-il sanglotant

- Oui…, j'ai pensé à toi….j'ai pensé à tous ça… Mais ...

Luffy pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu l'aurais surmonté, Luffy, tout ce qui m'importait, c'est que tu réalises ton rêve, et puis tu aurais rencontré quelqu'un ou même une personne du bateau, tu ne m'aurais pas oublié. Non…mais …tu aurais surmonté… en disant cette phrase, Zoro (re)baissa la tête.

-Non, fit Luffy le regardant toujours, non, Zoro … Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! dit-il sérieux Zoro releva la tête surpris, je n'aurais pas surmonté ça. Alors je t'interdis de dire ça ! affirma-t-il en élevant le ton, tu es ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, Zoro. Je n'aurais pas pu réaliser mon rêve… pas sans toi à mes cotés, pour me soutenir, m'encourager…pas sans toi tout simplement… Zoro, j'ai cru te perdre, et ça m'a fait ….tellement mal ! des larmes recommencèrent à glisser sur sa joue, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Si, car je le vis à chaque combat, Luffy, alors ne dis pas que je ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal parce qu'à chaque fois ça me broie le cœur ,dit-il en regardant Luffy droit dans les yeux, reflétant son mal-être.

- Peut-être que je vais casser notre amitié mais … il faut que je te le dise car s'il t'arrivait encore quelque chose comme je ne me le pardonnerais pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit… Zoro le regarda une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, Je t'aime.

Ce n'était presque qu'un murmure mais il lui avait dit. Un silence pesant prit place dans la pièce. Zoro essayait d'encaisser le choc, il l'aimait, son capitaine l'aimait, c'était sans doute le meilleur jour de sa vie.

Luffy se leva et commença à partir, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur son poignet. Il se retourna leva son visage et fit face à Zoro qui le regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux puis il se pencha délicatement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser était juste parfait, il était magnifique, magique !

Le souffle leur manquant, ils rompirent le baiser mais restèrent toujours aussi proche.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Luffy, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- C'est le mien à moi aussi

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'ils s'embrassèrent encore, Zoro entourant de ses bras la fine taille de Luffy et celui-ci passant ses bras autour du cou de Zoro, mais cette fois plus passionnément, content de s'être retrouvés.

FIN

Je sais je sais c'est guimauve à la fin . Mais dans nos vies, un peu de guimauve ne fait pas de mal ! En espérant que sa vous a plus, merci à ma beta Mousoukyu !


End file.
